-FBC: Imperial News- War News 11
War News Geelakkar Island A sad affair has occurred in Geelakkar Island after it has been discovered that a small faction from the now former Geelakkarian government in exile has systematically beaten or killed people suspected of connections to the now overthrown communist regime. This group has no direct connection to the main movement under the direction of Acting President Marc Balza and Major General Lutex Andar - but the situation has, nevertheless, cast bad light down on Balza's organization. The situation is also not beneficial to the Geelakkarian government's dreams of the reconstruction of the Association of Geelakkar Island. Especially when political cleansing was a reality under the communist regime. Fortunately, the situation is still at a low level, but it can develop more if not taken care of. FUC and Hastiga Recently, the Red Federation has gathered its forces near the waters of Northern FUC - and despite more and more intelligence and a wider knowledge of hostile activities near FUC, it is still unclear whether the Red Federation plans an attack on the Hastigian coastline . The fact is, however, that the South Hastiga continues to experience spontaneous air attacks and "provocations" from the Red Federation's navy. And the situation is very tense, as many consider the situation to be the calm before the storm - that is, before the final battle of the Nilira Sea, and thus the beginning of the liberation of the Free United Cities - which is suffering from a more and more brutal rule. Kaarnor The situation in the Republic of Kaarnor, more precisely the Southern Kaarnor, is turning into a dangerous situation for the Allies - as the invading forces of the Red Federation have defeated the Kaarnorian defense lines in several places. These positions, however, have typically only been occupied by Kaarnorian troops. On the other hand, Kaarnor has managed to keep the enemy at bay in places where Kaarnor has been helped by Falleen and Verzarian units - which is typical at the defense positions near Chaoo Hiuo. Chaoo Hiuo, unfortunately, is from time to time hit by enemy artillery or air attacks, which has caused major damage to the civilian population and the city. The goal of the defense of Chaoo Hiuo, and thus South Kaarnor, is to force the Red Federation back to the coastal regions, thus stopping the attacks on the city and inner defensive positions. Shiha The capital of the Republic of Shiha, Dokyō, was yesterday hit by a major terror bomb in the city center, 87 people lost their lives and the explosion injured hundreds more in the process. The terror bomb, which is believed to be a suicide bomb, was allegedly carried out by an internal Shihaian communist movement who created the attack as support for the Red Federation and Islamic League's invasion of Shiha. In spite of this brutal and terrible attack on the civilian population, the Shihaian people and military forces continue their brave battle together with the Falleen Forces against the invading enemy. A defense which so far has managed to keep the enemy away and even in some places moved the front forward. In spite of this, the front of Shiha and the front of Kaarnor need more supplies as well as more heavy military units before the allied forces can have some chances of changing the war in this area. The East The Cantonosian Government, which has now established its headquarters in the fortified port city of Everden, recived the news that the capital city of Candon a few hours ago was conquered by the revolutionary military army and that the Cantonosian Government now only control some territorial areas around the country. However, the same thing is the case with the militias. And the whole situation in the (not so) United Kingdom of Cantonos is chaotic. In addition, the Red Federation's invasion in Eastern Cantonos continues to move further and further inland and now mostly towards the Republic of Ouruland. In the republics of Kilbum and Crotanos, the situation is also chaotic, as the same popular and communist uprisings also have hit the two countries. The Alliance of the East is on the brink of collapse and destruction. SACEAST: Eastern Theater Report 30/11/578AER The West The Arumian and Verzarian led invasion and liberation of the People's Republic of Faraal continue so far to run very well without any major loss or military catastrophe. The ally invasion has moved closer and closer to the capital city of Zenda in spite of Faraal's stubborn defense and struggle to the very last man. Nevertheless, it is expected that the allied forces will reach Zenda in about a week after which a siege and conquest of the capital should not last a very long time. A conquest of Zenda will mean a fast defeat of the rest of Faraal, thus making the base of operations for the forthcoming invasion of Jeet. The Red Federation's presence in the West is on a weakening retreat. Category:Historical Battles